Bonheur, où es tu ?
by liline139
Summary: Résumé : Je suis seul dans ma chambre, IL n'est pas là et j'en pleure ... - Attention la début a changé, mais l'histoire reste la même -
1. A la carte

**Distribution des rôles**

Le mieux c'est d'imprimer cette feuille et de rayer les mentions inutiles ou placer un nom **au** **choix** dans l'espace prévu à cet effet, bien sûr choisir trois fois la même personne n'est pas très pertinent !!

Laissons **place à l'imagination**

Bon, je sais que ça tue les petits arbres mais, vous pouvez toujours faire des dessins entre les lignes et réutiliser en brouillon l'arrière de la feuille …

- Personnages principaux :

**Le narrateur, moi : **Heero / Duo / Trowa / Quatre / Wufei / Zech / Treize

**Le Prince héritier, LUI, le MARI :** Heero / Duo / Trowa / Quatre / Wufei / Zech / Treize

**Le Psychiatre :** Heero / Duo / Trowa / Quatre / Wufei / Zech / Treize

- Personnages secondaires :

**Le médecin :** Sally

**La Reine :** Réléna / Hilde / Catherine / Iria / Dorothy / Lady Une / Noin

**L'Autre :** Réléna / Hilde / Catherine / Iria / Dorothy / Lady Une / Noin

**Le Roi :** Treize / Odin / Raberba Senior / Rachid

**La gouvernante :** Réléna / Hilde / Catherine / Iria / Dorothy / Lady Une / Noin

**Le savant fou : **J / G / S / O / H

J'ai voulu faire cette fic de manière à se qu'elle plaise à tout le monde … Que telle ou telle personne ne soit pas dégoûtée par les couples choisis impartialement … Alors, je VOUS laisse le **libre arbitre**.

J'ai voulu placer cette fic dans la catégorie Gundam Wing parce que ce sont les personnages que je préfères "modelés" sur mes histoires … Et puis, je n'allais pas publier mon histoire dans toutes les catégories sous prétexte que les personnes n'étaient pas définis .

**BONNE LECTURE …**

* * *

Titre : Bonheur où es-tu ?

Auteur : Liline139

Beta-readeuse : Lilalix

Note … : Doit-on à ce point se torturer ? Tout le monde le sait, non ? Bref, rien n'est inventé tout est recyclé … Là, vous avez compris !!

Note Bis : Cadeau pour ma Lilalix.


	2. Bonheur, reviens !

**Bonheur, reviens !****  
**

oO§o§Oo

**Un Soir**

Cela fait deux semaines. Deux semaines que mon lit est froid et humide. Deux semaines que je pleure, seul, dans ma chambre. Deux semaines que MON MARI enchaîne les dîners galants pour se trouver une femme. Deux semaines que mon cœur a cessé de battre.

Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants parce que je suis un homme. Alors mes beau-parents ont, en quelque sorte, forcé MON HOMME à trouver une maîtresse pour leur donner de petits-enfants qui, ils l'espèrent, combleront mieux leurs attentes.

Alors depuis deux semaines je suis là, dans ma chambre, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que MON EPOUX est en train de draguer des femmes et qu'IL me délaisse.

Je suis d'une nature très jalouse, mais comme je sais qu'IL m'aime j'ai toujours pu passer outre mes pulsions possessives. Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne sont pas des pulsions agressives qui sont ressorties : je me suis plutôt laissé submerger par la détresse.

IL m'a expliqué qu'IL préférait aller dormir à l'hôtel durant SES recherches parce qu'IL aurait la sensation de me tromper en venant dans mon lit alors qu'IL était obligé de flirter avec des femmes.

Devant son air contrit je n'ai pas osé LUI dire que j'aurais préféré qu'IL vienne me prendre dans ses bras pour me rassurer, pour que je sache qu'IL ne couche pas avec une femme une fois la nuit tombée.

Pourquoi est-ce que je laisse faire cela ? Parce qu'IL est Prince et que je suis juste un amour de jeunesse. Ses parents ont consenti à notre mariage parce que l'homosexualité est à la mode en ce moment et qu'ils manquaient de côte. Mais ils n'ont pas compris que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et manifestement de toutes mes larmes.

Bien sûr, IL a été bien élevé. IL ne désobéira pas à ses parents, IL prendra une maîtresse, IL lui fera des enfants royaux, IL ira les voir tous les jours et par là même occasion, se rapprochera de leur mère, et m'oubliant, **MOI**, une "erreur de jeunesse" comme m'appelle déjà ses parents.

Je L'aime tellement, pourquoi ne le voit-IL pas ? Pourquoi s'entête-t-IL tant à plaire aux autres ? N'y a-t-il pas que mon avis qui devrait compter ?

Mon Dieu, si seulement …

oO§o§Oo

**Un Matin**

Le médecin du Roi est venu voir si je ne m'étais pas encore suicidé. Quelle drôle de blague, chers beaux-parents. Mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir si facilement, surtout pas par vos basses combines. Je l'aime bien trop pour me passer de LUI pendant cette éternité qui nous est promis après la mort.

Tiens, le médecin m'a donné une fiole en me disant de la boire juste avant de faire l'amour avec mon mari … Bizarrement, une lueur au fond de ses yeux me dit que cette initiative est totalement indépendante de la volonté de mes beaux-parents. Alors, je me jure de tenter sa potion. Et puis, de toute façon, qu'ai-je à perdre ? IL sera près de moi et cela me suffit déjà.

Un après-midi

Je vois ma porte s'ouvrir. Je m'attends à ce que ce vieux fou revienne me voir. Mais, … C'est MON AMOUR qui se tient devant moi. IL me dit qu'IL m'aime et qu'IL a pensé à moi durant ces deux longues semaines. IL me fait un compte-rendu de ses divers rendez-vous en pensant que je m'y intéresse. Puis IL vient s'asseoir près de moi dans ce grand lit, plus si vide que ça. Maintenant qu'IL m'est revenu, je suis le plus heureux. Un baiser langoureux m'interromps dans mes pensées de bonheur, pour me rendre encore plus heureux. Même moi, je n'arrive pas à y croire. IL me propose d'aller prendre un bain avant de passer aux choses sérieux, avec un air des plus gourmands.

Je LUI frotte le dos tandis qu'IL explore de SES lèvres chaque recoin de ma peau qui LUI sont accessibles dans cette grande baignoire mais dans une position des moins commodes.

A peine sommes-nous propres et en train de nous dévorer de baisers que le majordome de mes beaux-parents nous interromps pour nous annoncer l'heure du dîner.

En voyant mon air maussade, IL me dit qu'IL compenserait ce léger retard en se montrant encore plus attentionné que d'habitude, ce qui me fait rougir étant donné qu'IL me fait déjà voir des étoiles rien qu'en m'embrassant tendrement.

oO§o§Oo

**Une Nuit**

De retour dans notre chambre, je LUI sers du vin alors que je remplis mon verre du liquide carmin fournit par le vieux fou. Quand IL me demande ce que c'est, un pressentiment me retient de lui dire la vérité. Alors, pour la toute première fois, je LUI mens ; je LUI dis que c'est un remède pour faire passer mon mal au dos. IL me jure qu'il serait très doux avec moi, ce qui me fait rougir de nouveau.

IL s'attaque à mes habits en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec cette lueur que je ne LUI connaissait pas. Je ne sais pas où arrêter ma vue tellement je suis désarçonné par l'intensité de SON regard. Quand je découvre que je suis nu, j'essaye tant bien que mal de me soustraire à SES mains et à SES yeux, en me reculant et en cachant ma nudité. Mais, bien sûr, IL ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, IL préfère prendre mes mains et les embrasser en me fixant encore et toujours. IL m'assied sur le lit avant de parcourir mon visage de SES lèvres ; front, paupières, nez, joues, bouche, menton, cou, creux de l'épaule. Avant de sortir sa LANGUE et de continuer sa descente : tétons, côtes, nombril, intérieur de la cuisse, creux du genou, cheville, dessus du pied.

Je lui demande d'arrêter mais IL ne m'écoute pas, IL préfère remonter avant de prendre mon désir en main puis en bouche. Je gémis autant que mes cordes vocales me le permettent. Je me tortilles sous SES caresses. Je suis sur le point de crier mon plaisir quand IL stoppe ses câlins et me fait gémir de frustration. Alors IL revient m'embrasser tout en essayant de me mettre sur le ventre. IL laisse SES doigts effleurés mon revers rapidement suivis de SES lèvres : parcourant mon dos, le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusque mes hanches et enfin mes fesses. Je LUI dis que j'ai envie de LUI et cette phrase résonne comme le signal de départ puisque SA langue se mets alors à déambulée dans le bas de mes reins, sur ma fesse et enfin entre mes fesses. Je ne peux que gémir encore et encore face à SES attentions. SA langue me pénètre sans jamais vouloir me satisfaire ; elle entre et sort sans aucune constance, sans me laisser le temps d'apprécier SA caresse. Enfin, SA langue tournoie autour de mon anneau de muscles afin de me préparer pour la suite que je n'ai pas à attendre trop longtemps puisqu'IL se lasse et finit par me pénétrer d'un doigt, qu'IL plie et déplie au gré de mes gémissements. Un deuxième de SES doigts suit ma route et me coupe la respiration. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de SES petites attentions, mais j'essaie de le LUI cacher. Alors qu'un troisième de SES doigts vient m'honorer de SA présence, je sens SA langue descendre afin de flatter mes bourses. SON autre main n'est pas en reste, elle passe au travers de mes jambes afin de torturer mes tétons. Je ne suis plus que cris, gémissements et pleurs de frustration.

Quand IL me juge assez réceptif, IL me laisse dans cette position indécente et vient se placer devant mon nez. Je ne peux que me précipiter sur SON désir, LE cajoler de ma langue et de mes mains. Détestant ne rien faire, SES mains se dirigent encore une fois vers mes fesses. Voulant me dilater davantage, un doigt de chacune de SES mains me pénètrent de concert, j'en gémis autour de SON ardeur et IL en semble heureux puisque SES hanches ont un sursaut, LE faisant entrer un peu plus dans ma bouche. Je veux LE sentir au plus profond de moi, alors j'arrête mon activité de mon propre chef tandis qu'IL me regarde avec un air moqueur.

Je LE repousse et L'allonge sur le lit, me pose à califourchon au-dessus de SON bas-ventre et m'assied sur SES hanches. Je L'embrasse à pleine bouche tout en dirigeant mes fesses au peu plus bas. Je me redresses de toute ma hauteur pour mieux LE soumettre et je m'empale sur SA virilité avec difficulté même s'IL m'a dilaté et que j'ai lubrifié SON engin. Je grimace de douleur et IL s'en rend compte puisque, pour me soulager, IL m'embrasse et essaie de me masturber mais, dans un élan de courage et un sourire, je le repousse afin de LUI montrer que je L'aime. Mes paupières papillonnent quand SON désir percute ma prostate : il semblerait que j'ai extrêmement bien visé, puisque mes hanches se meuvent toutes seules au gré de mon plaisir. IL ne semble pas vouloir rester à me contempler sans profiter puisqu'IL saisit mes hanches à pleines mains afin de m'empaler encore plus franchement sur SA masculinité. Je gémis, rejette la tête en arrière et me cambre à m'en casser la colonne vertébrale sans pouvoir m'arrêter ni me retenir.

C'est tellement bon de LE voir retrouver SA place, au creux de mon corps. J'aimerais LE garder en moi comme cela jusque la fin des temps. J'aimerais LE protéger et LE garder loin des autres, juste pour moi. J'ai toujours été comme cela : égoïste et jaloux. Mais je n'y peux rien, je L'aime beaucoup trop.

oO§o§Oo

**Une Aube**

Endormi dans le creux de SES bras je me sens bien.

* * *

**Liline139 :** Hola ! C'est ma première fanfic publiée en tant que MOI . J'avais déjà participé au projet cadavre exquis … Mais là, j'avais envie d'écrire ce petit bout d'histoire pour ma Lilalix comme quoi d'où je suis je pense à ton calvaire, lol

Voilà voilà, une histoire qui NORMALEMENT aura une suite vu que j'avais décidé de regrouper plusieurs idées farfelues en une seule.

J'ai dû changer le titre … Au début "Désespoir" m'avait semblé approprié et quand j'ai vu que JesseLelfe l'utilisait déjà (pas de rancune t'inquiète ), je suis allée fouiner dans un dico des synonymes "Détresse" était utilisé aussi … Et finalement, "Bonheur, où es-tu ?" me convient aussi. :p Non sans vouloir me la péter !!

Bon, bizarrement, comme sur cette fanfic je me suis bien "amusée" à l'écrire et qu'elle me tenait à coeur, la review n'est pas obligatoire mais est très volontiers acceptée .


	3. Ephémère Bonheur

**Ephémère ****Bonheur  
**

oO§o§Oo

**Une Minute**

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai l'impression que mes tripes me jouent des tours. Je me précipite vers la salle de bain. Encore une fois, c'est de la bile que je recrache, ayant rendu mon dîner et même mon déjeuner depuis bien longtemps. IL vient se coller à mon dos et retient mes cheveux en arrière pour m'aider et me réconforter.

Depuis quelques temps, mon estomac ne veut plus rien entendre. Et tous les matins, c'est le même manège.

IL dit qu'IL demandera au médecin de venir me voir dans l'après-midi et que d'ici là, il faut que je reste coucher. Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous rejoignons le lit où je m'endors au creux de SES bras.

oO§o§Oo

**Une Heure**

Je me réveille en sursaut et constate que MON AMOUR est parti. Je me sens déjà seul.

Le médecin, une femme, Sally, arrive et me demande de quels maux je souffre. Je lui réponds à contre-cœur et en rougissant que j'ai des nausées, que j'ai mal dans tout le corps et que mes tétons et ma virilité ont grossi. Elle m'ausculte et me regarde bizarrement. Puis tente de me prélever du sang mais moi, qui ai une aversion pour les aiguilles, tente de me débattre. Jusqu'à ce que MON MARI s'installe près de moi et me calme d'un baiser.

Nous somnolons un peu tout en nous cajolant, moi calé contre SON torse. Pendant un long moment …

Le médecin revient un peu plus tard et nous annonce les résultats. Et là, je tombe des nues. MON MARI me fixe. Mais je n'arrive pas à deviner quelle est cette lueur au fond de SES yeux. Est-ce du bonheur ou… ?

Verdict : Nous allons être Papa. Un petit être grandit dans mon ventre.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont déjà les hormones, mais je me mets à pleurer. Heureusement, cette fois, ce sont des larmes de bonheur qui dévalent mes joues. MON MARI n'aura plus à aller voir d'autres femmes, IL n'aura plus à me laisser, IL restera près de moi pour toujours.

J'ai le droit à un baiser fantastique, rempli d'amour et de bonheur.

Le médecin continua de nous expliquer que cela était rare mais pas inexistant. Elle me demanda si j'avais rencontré un vieil homme quelques temps avant ma grossesse. J'ai dû avouer que ce vieil homme ressemblant assez à un savant fou m'avait donné une potion que j'ai bu un peu avant qu'IL ne me fasse l'amour. Le médecin pensait que ce vieil homme était une légende inventée par les couples homosexuels pour légitimer les enfants qu'ils avaient kidnappés. Mais, elle avoua aussi qu'elle croyait en ses résultats et qu'il restait encore 9 mois pour voir sa thèse démentie.

oO§o§Oo

**Un Jour**

Nous baignons dans le bonheur. MON AMOUR n'a jamais été aussi attentionné envers moi. Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de passer cette superbe journée ensoleillée dans le jardin du Palais. Nous sommes installés sur un banc, au bord du lac, à nous papouiller. J'ai droit aux baisers dans le cou, aux mains vagabondes, aux érections conséquentes et aux mots doux.

Quand tout d'un coup, SA mère arrive avec une femme, ni belle, ni moche, juste un peu banale. D'après les explications de ma belle-mère, elle est la fille de l'ambassadeur d'un pays voisin et allié de notre royaume.

Là, mon monde s'effondre. Non, c'est impossible. Cela ne se peut pas. J'essaie de me dégager de l'étreinte de MON MARI pour voir si ce qu'elle m'annonce est vrai. Mais IL me retient tout contre LUI, m'empêchant de bouger, m'empêchant de fuir, m'empêchant de savoir.

IL … IL a couché avec elle. Et maintenant, elle est enceinte … Mon bébé, qui était censé être un cadeau du ciel, n'est plus RIEN. Surtout pas aux yeux de SA mère étant donné que son bébé à elle a été conçu avant le mien. La première nuit, dès qu'IL est allé à ces rendez-vous. J'aurais dû me douter que tout cela était trop beau. J'aurais dû deviner que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.

Finalement, je parviens tant bien que mal à échapper à SES bras. Et je cours sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je cours sans vouloir m'arrêter, je cours sans savoir où aller. Et je pleure. C'est fou à quel point un corps peut renfermer de larmes, à quel point on peut être malheureux. Mon Bonheur s'est si vite envolé.

Tout d'un coup, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et je tombe. Mes larmes ne tarissent pas. La douleur au fond de mon cœur non plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste prostré là, à attendre que la douleur passe. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne passera jamais. Et IL ne m'appartient déjà plus, IL sera à cette femme, IL me laissera, seul, encore une fois.

Après un long moment, deux bras puissants m'enlacent. Je LE devine à son parfum et à SON torse chaud. Contre ma volonté, mes larmes redoublent. Au travers de ma douleur, je L'entends murmurer des excuses : IL est désolé, IL n'avais pas réfléchit, IL n'avait plus l'habitude de se protéger, IL était ivre. Toutes les excuses y passent. Et bien sûr, naïf comme je suis, je tombe dans le piège et LUI pardonne. IL me dit qu'IL m'aime, qu'il n'y a que moi et mon bébé qui comptions. Et cela me suffit, même si ce sont des mensonges, ce que je n'espère pas, seul le fait qu'il me le dise, à moi, me suffit.

Epuisé, je m'endors dans SES bras.

oO§o§Oo

**Une Semaine**

Un rayon de soleil me réveille. MON AMOUR est déjà parti. J'ai l'impression de dormir de plus en plus, alors qu'ELLE est à peine conçue. Le médecin a dit que selon le développement de LA CHOSE et les résultats de ses recherches, l'accouchement aurait lieu au sixième mois de la gestation. C'est-à-dire que, le hasard faisant bien les choses, ELLE naîtra avant le bébé de l'Autre.

Bizarrement, j'ai un plus de mal à concevoir qu'un "bébé" vit en moi, alors que le fait de penser au bébé de l'Autre me fait pleurer à chaque fois.

Je fais souvent ce cauchemar, l'Autre accouche avant moi, MON MARI me délaisse, je me retrouve seul avec cette CHOSE dans mon ventre et quand l'heure de l'accouchement arrive… C'est un monstre hideux qui sort de mon corps.

Alors je pleure toute la nuit. MON MARI ne le sait pas car en ce moment, SES affaires l'épuisent. A mon réveil je suis toujours seul : que ce soit au beau milieu de la nuit lorsqu'IL dort ou au beau milieu de la journée alors qu'IL est déjà parti.

J'ai l'impression que MON AMOUR est de plus en plus sollicité par SA mère et par l'Autre. Elles tentent toujours de le détourner de moi. Mon cœur se déchire à chaque fois qu'IL pose SON regard sur l'Autre.

Alors que, dès qu'IL me voit, je n'ai le droit qu'à un mince sourire. SON premier baiser va toujours à LA CHOSE, IL embrasse mon ventre, le cajole. Ensuite seulement, IL se relève pour m'embrasser sur le front avant de m'abandonner de nouveau.

IL se couche tard, IL se lève tôt, IL n'est jamais là. Et quand IL est près de moi, IL pense à LA CHOSE. Je n'ai plus le droit à SES petites attentions, je n'ai plus le droit aux câlins.

Alors quand IL n'est pas là, je passe mon temps à pleurer. Je suis un père horrible : je suis jaloux de mon propre bébé.

oO§o§Oo

**Un Mois**

Quelle idée farfelue ! Parce que LA CHOSE se développe, parce que mon ventre s'est mis à s'arrondir, je dois, comme l'Autre, porter des robes. Le tailleur est dans ma chambre. Ces mains qui rôdent partout me gênent. Ces mains qui passent entre mes fesses, sous mes bourses, sur mes tétons "pour prendre mes mesures". Le regard mauvais de ma belle-mère me fait froid dans le dos et m'empêche de bouger. Mon regard se fait fuyant. Je finis par fermer les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à ce calvaire.

Cela fait déjà trois fois qu'il prend mes mesures ce mois-ci. A-t-il vraiment besoin de mes mesures chaque semaine ? Je sais que LA CHOSE grandit plus vite que les autres, mais est-ce vraiment la peine de me faire enlever tous mes vêtements ?

J'ai déjà deux robes hideuses à souhait. Elle me couvre tout le corps … Je ne vois même plus mes pieds quand je suis obligé de les porter. Les couleurs sont criardes et le tissu me colle.

Après cette séance de torture aux mains de ce gros dégoûtant, ma belle-mère souhaite nous entraîner dans le jardin pour assister à une petite fête surprise qu'ont organisé ses plus proches amies pour les deux heureux évènements à venir. Cela fait un mois qu'elles rôdent comme des harpies dans le Palais, en me demandant ce que j'ai mangé pour grossir autant ou encore de quel pays vient cette mode qui m'oblige à porter de si « jolies » robes. Je n'ai pas le cœur à répondre à leurs moqueries, alors je subis. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à cette fête. Je n'ai pas envie de voir autant de monde, surtout si c'est pour que ces personnes gratifient l'Autre en me délaissant encore une fois. Je ne le supporterais pas.

MON EPOUX est toujours aussi occupé. Mon lit est toujours aussi peu habité. Mes larmes sont toujours aussi nombreuses. Mon corps est toujours aussi douloureux. Mon mal-être augmente de jour en jour.

Je subis plus ma grossesse que je ne la vis. Ma grossesse ne me fait pas tant plaisir que ça. D'après Sally, c'est pour cela que mon ventre est aussi petit alors que je devrais, étant un homme, déjà ressembler à une baleine.

Mais, il est déjà l'heure de nous rendre au jardin pour la fête surprise. On ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. J'ai « l'honneur » d'ouvrir la marche, encombré par les présents que ma belle-mère veut offrir à ses amies.

Arrivé à la moitié des marches, je me rends compte que les deux femmes ne m'ont pas suivi. Alors, tentant de me retourner pour voir où elles se trouvent, je me prends les pieds dans ma robe. Cet enchevêtrement de tissus me fait lâcher tous les paquets. En essayant de les ramasser, je me prends encore une fois les pieds dans la robe. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est bien plus grave : je me sens partir en arrière, je n'ai rien pour me retenir. Je vois ma belle-mère, qui a compris ce qui se passe, sourire. L'Autre me regarde avec des yeux surpris. Je pense que je suis aussi surpris qu'elle. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

Je bascules en arrière et dévale les escalier en roulé-boulé. Je me retrouve au bas de l'escalier en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, avec un mal de ventre tellement aigu qu'il m'empêche de bouger. J'ai la tête qui tourne et les yeux qui papillonnent. J'ai du mal à fixer mon attention sur quelque chose de précis : j'ai les yeux qui tourne dans leur orbite sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Les deux femmes descendent les escaliers, lentement, en savourant ma chute. Ma belle-mère appelle un majordome pour qu'il l'aide à porter ses paquets. L'homme essaye de me venir en aide mais ma belle-mère le lui défend. Elle interdit à quiconque de le faire, précisant que c'est pour me forger le caractère.

Ma tête retombe au sol. Je m'interdis de sombrer tant que MON AMOUR ne sera pas près de moi. Mon ventre me fait atrocement souffrir. C'est la première fois que je pense à mon bébé, mon pauvre bébé qui n'avait pas de nom avant. Alors pour la toute première fois de son existence, je le prends dans mes bras, je lui chuchote des paroles apaisantes. "Chut, Mon Ange, chut, nous allons nous en sortir, je te le promets. Ton Papa va bientôt arriver pour nous délivrer tu vas voir … Tu vas voir …" Et je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. Ma tête heurte le sol une nouvelle fois et tout devient noir.


	4. Bonheur envolé

**Bonheur envolé**

oO§o§Oo

#Interruption POV#

La gouvernante cavale à travers tout le Palais. Elle est extenuée mais elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant et personne ne pense à l'arrêter non plus car tout le monde sait. A bout de souffle, elle atteint l'aile Sud. Elle explique la situation aux gardes qui la laissent entrer. Elle s'excuse tant bien que mal d'interrompre une réunion si importante entre le Roi, le Prince et leurs alliés, mais elle leur annonce que l'autre Prince est en danger.

Alors le Prince héritier et le Roi se précipitent aux dehors de la salle après s'être promptement excuser auprès des autres chefs.

Informés en route par la jeune fille, ils accélèrent brusquement, la laissant seule au milieu d'un couloir.

Ils se dirigent tous deux vers le grand escalier de marbre. Quand ils aperçoivent une silhouette au sol, le Prince accélère encore un peu plus pour trouver son Amour étendu au sol, les jambes baignées de sang. Tout doucement, il lui soulève la tête et lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes tout en le priant de ne pas le laisser.

#Reprise POV#

"Tu entends le son de SA voix, Bébé ? Tu entends ton Papa ? IL est là. IL a besoin de nous."

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et LUI fait un petit sourire. SES larmes perlent sur mon visage et je LE regarde avec tendresse. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu de tout l'amour qu'IL me portait.

Ma main se pose sur SON visage pour essuyer SES larmes. IL dépose un tendre baiser dans ma paume et m'embrasse sur le front.

Une violente douleur me fait fermer les yeux. Je ne sais plus si c'est à la tête ou au ventre que j'ai mal. J'ouvre une dernière fois les yeux pour LE regarder, avant de retomber dans le noir.

oO§o§Oo

**Une Saison**

Cela fait deux semaines que ma chute a fait frémir tout le Palais. Je suis resté sans connaissance pendant une longue semaine et depuis mon réveil, je reste prostré dans mon lit, sans vouloir en sortir.

Je me suis foulé une cheville, cassé un poignet et le pire de tout, j'ai perdu mon bébé.

Je ne bouge plus, je ne pleure plus et je ne mange quasiment plus. Je passe mes journées caché sous les draps pour essayer de faire oublier ma présence.

MON MARI se tue au boulot pour oublier. Mais moi, qui ne suis que le Prince par alliance, je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées. Sinon penser à ma chute et à mon bébé.

Toute cette histoire est horrible. Je venais juste d'accepter mon bébé quand il s'est envolé.

Je ne m'autorise pas à pleurer, car pleurer signifie extérioriser sa peine et je n'ai pas le droit à ce soulagement après ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai fait à mon bébé. Je dois souffrir le plus longtemps possible, je ne mérite pas son pardon ni celui de MON MARI.

Le Roi est venu me voir, un jour, en m'expliquant que rien n'était de ma faute.

Les journées sont si longues. Je suis tellement las. Je n'arrive même plus à dormir. Je rejette SES attentions car je ne les mérite pas. Chaque soir, IL vient dans ma chambre, essaye de me prendre dans SES bras, mais je LE repousse : je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur alors que j'ai tué SON bébé.

Pourquoi m'aime-t-IL encore, alors que j'ai tué SON bébé ? Pourquoi m'aime-t-IL encore, alors que je ne m'aime plus moi-même ?

Ce matin, encore une fois, IL vient dans ma chambre. IL s'assied sur le lit, près de moi, me murmure des mots gentils, des mots qui réconfortent mon cœur pour un petit moment.

IL m'annonce alors que mon mutisme n'a pas de sens. IL fait entrer quelqu'un que je ne peux pas voir, caché comme je suis sous les couvertures. IL m'annonce que cette personne nous aidera tout les deux à surmonter notre peine et à continuer nos vies durant des entrevues de deux heures par jour.. Sur ces mots prononcés avec autorité, IL quitte ma chambre.

La personne de l'autre côté de la chambre s'assied sur un fauteuil. Puis le silence se fait.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, je décide de voir ce qu'elle fait. Alors je remues un peu dans mon lit, toujours sous mes couvertures. Mais comme elle reste immobile, tous les scénarios passent dans ma tête : peut-être s'est-elle endormie, peut-être est-elle partie, peut-être a-t-elle trouvé une occupation ? Je me risque tout doucement en dehors de mes couvertures … Pour finalement m'apercevoir que la personne en face est un homme. Un homme grand, fin, pas très avenant, qui me fixe de son regard perçant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de rougir de m'être fait avoir comme un débutant. En relevant les yeux sur mon "interlocuteur", je vois apparaître un sourire et ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire un peu tristement à mon tour. Lassé de ne pas le voir parler, je replonge sous mes couvertures et m'y endors.

Tiens, j'ai encore dormi sous les couvertures. Encore un peu dans le pâté, je me dirige vers la table pour boire un verre d'eau, puis vers la salle de bain pour laisser ma vessie se dégourdir un peu. En revenant, je me rends compte, en rougissant, que l'inconnu est toujours assis en face de mon lit et qu'il me suit des yeux. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Je me rends compte que mon tee-shirt pyjama ne cache pas grand chose de mon corps. Il a dû voir mes jambes blanches et rachitiques, il se peut même qu'il ait vu une partie de mes fesses. Ne sachant trop comment me cacher de son regard perçant, je vais m'installer dans mon lit, assis en face de lui. Je ne peux que poser mon regard sur le bout de mon lit. Je suis un peu confus J'attends un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse gênant, avant de me lancer :

- Vous êtes en quelque sorte mon psychiatre ?

- Et le meilleur ami de votre mari.

- Pourtant je ne vous avais jamais vu avant.

- Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que cela que vous êtes mariés.

Je me redresse immédiatement sur mon lit.

- … Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, vous pouvez sortir de ma chambre.

- Non, excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. J'étais à l'étranger pour mes études donc je n'ai pas pu assister à votre mariage ni vous rencontrer depuis.

- Mais, c'est pas un peu indiscret pour moi de vous raconter mes secrets alors que vous allez les répéter à mon mari ?

- Secret professionnel oblige, je ne peux rien lui dire.

- … Cela change tout. Au fait, cela fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Mmh, disons une heure. Donc il nous reste un petit quart d'heure avant que je ne m'en aille.

- Dans ce cas. A demain.

- Vous savez, un quart d'heure peut passer très lentement.

- Oui … Je sais.

- … Et que faites-vous d'habitude ?

- Je reste dans ma chambre.

- Oui, certes, mais je veux dire dans votre chambre, que faites-vous habituellement ?

- … Rien.

- Rien ?

- Oui, enfin si. Je pense.

- … A … ?

- A … vous êtes sûrement au courant de toutes façons.

- De … ?

Je le regarde quelque peu surpris. Serait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant du pourquoi de mon état. Connaissant MON MARI, il se peut qu'IL ne l'ai pas mis au courant vu la tonne de choses qu'IL a à faire en ce moment.

- De la mort du … de mon … de notre bébé.

- Non.

- Ah ! ... Et bien voilà.

- Et ?

- Comment ça "et" ?

- Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Comment ça ce que j'en pense ? Vous savez très bien comment les … mères le vivent.

- Non.

- Quoi ? Mais …

- Excusez-moi de vous contrarier mais je vous dirais que chacun vit cela à sa manière. Et vous ? Comment le ressentez-vous ?

- … Je ne sais pas trop.

- …

- Je crois que … Je n'avais pas beaucoup de … D'amour pour mon bébé. Je ne le voyais pas encore comme un véritable être vivant, enfin il me semble.

- Mmh. Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant, il s'est envolé. Voilà.

- … Bien, je vais vous donner ce petit cahier, pour qu'après mes visites journalières, si vous en avez envie, vous puissiez écrire ce que vous ressentez, ce que vous avez envie de dire. Je ne le lirai que si vous m'y autorisez.

- Mais …

- Et voilà la petite clé qui ferme le tout, pour un peu plus d'intimité.

- … Merci …

Un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

- Ce qu'il faudrait dire serait plutôt « A demain », mon Prince. Et bravo pour aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas facile de se confier à un inconnu.

- … A demain.

Sur ces belles paroles, il s'éclipse de ma chambre. Je caresse distraitement la couverture en cuir du cahier qu'il m'a donné. Le cuir est doux sous mes doigts, il a été travaillé longuement, les dessins compliqués qui l'orne en sont la preuve.

Je me lève, dépose le cahier dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et m'avance jusqu'au miroir. Je regarde le reflet de mon corps amaigri par mes mauvais traitements, la couleur pâle de ma peau, mes yeux ternes.

Et puis, soudain, une envie me prend. J'hésite ...

* * *

**Liline139 :** Désolé pour cette interruption abrupte Mais je trouvais ça trop long ... Et je place mon commentaire là parce que c'est le chapitre le plus court (lol) ...

Bref, normalement, les chapitres Ephémère Bonheur, Bonheur Envolé et Possible Bonheur ne font partis que d'un seul chapitre (d'ailleurs Lilalix a laissé une note à ce sujet dans le prochain chapitre ) ... D'ailleurs, je sais pas si vous avez vu mais j'ai essayé de faire un style avec les titres (o.O)

J'espère que vous continuez à aimer et ne vous perdez pas trop dans vos choix de personnages :D


	5. Possible Bonheur ?

**Possible ****Bonheur ?**

oO§o§Oo

Soudain, une envie me prend. J'hésite ...

Puis je me décide à soulever le bas de mon tee-shirt. Je le soulève très haut. Je peux ainsi voir mon ventre plat. Après quelques hésitations, je me décide à poser une main dessus. Je le caresse doucement et murmure des pardons à mon bébé.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je m'effondre en larmes au pied du miroir. MON MARI vient alors me prendre dans SES bras et me réconforter. IL m'emmène jusqu'à mon lit d'où IL va me veiller durant mon sommeil. Mes yeux se font lourds après un baiser doucement déposé sur mon front.

oO§o§Oo

Le lendemain, le même homme passe ma porte à la même heure. Nous parlons longuement, jusqu'à arriver à un sujet un peu plus délicat : ma belle-mère et l'Autre.

- Que vous ont-elles fait précisément ?

- Ma belle-mère, depuis que je suis arrivé au Palais, me mène la vie dure. Dès le début, elle a interdit à quiconque de m'approcher. Alors, je suis quasiment obligé de tout faire en ce qui concerne ma chambre. Je ne m'en plaignais pas parce que cela me permettait d'avoir une certaine autonomie : je mangeais quand je voulais, je faisais le ménage moi-même. C'était un peu comme si je vivais seul avec mon mari. J'aimais bien cette période où j'étais sa petite femme, où je m'occupais de lui et où il ne jurait que par moi.

- Mais … ?

- Mais, ma belle-mère rôdait toujours. Quand elle venait dans notre chambre, elle renversait toujours quelque chose, me rabaissait en face de mon mari. Il ne pouvait rien y faire non plus, sa mère est très autoritaire et il ne penserait jamais à la défier.

- …

- Puis elle est arrivée, un jour, avec des envies de petit-enfants. Là encore mon mari n'a pas pu s'opposer à sa volonté.

- Et "l'Autre" ?

- L'Autre ? … Rien, enfin je ne lui en veut pas spécialement. C'est juste qu'elle aussi attend un bébé de mon mari. Elle n'a jamais rien fait de spécial pour me défendre aux yeux de ma belle-mère non plus. C'est tout.

- … Avez-vous déjà eu de bons moments, ici ?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, je crois, que nous restons ici, malgré …

- … Voulez-vous m'en parler ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Le moment le plus … merveilleux que vous ayez vécu ici.

- Notre premier vrai dîner en amoureux. A l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'il vivait ici, je ne savais pas qu'il était LE Prince. Ce jour-là, on s'était promené à la plage et je pensais qu'il m'emmènerait dans un restaurant quelconque comme on en avait l'habitude, à cause de mes ressources un peu limitées. J'étais habillé comme un pouilleux : j'avais un jean délavé et troué aux genoux, un tee-shirt énorme qui ne voulait pas recouvrir une de mes épaules. Et LUI, il m'amène ici, dîner aux chandelles, cuisine exotique. Toutes les personnes qui faisaient le service ce soir-là m'ont regardé comme si j'étais une bête de foire ne sachant pas se tenir.

- …

- Le reste de la soirée a été magique. Il m'a emmené dans sa chambre. La vue était magnifique. Les fenêtres sont restées ouvertes pour nous permettre d'admirer la lune et les étoiles. Et dans ce grand lit à baldaquin croulant sous les pétales de fleurs, on a fait notre première fois. On a baptisé MA vraie première fois aussi. Je crois que c'était la meilleure de toutes. Il jouait sur ma peau avec toutes ces pétales de fleurs, j'ai dû jouir trois fois avant qu'il ne me touche vraiment

- …

oO§o§Oo

Les jours ont passé. Je vois toujours Monsieur le Psychiatre, comme je l'appelle dans mon cahier, que j'ai commencé à noircir et dont je garde la clé sur moi.

Hier soir, j'ai rêvé de Monsieur le Psychiatre. Et … et c'était gênant, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais lui faire face aujourd'hui. Dans mon rêve, il me … il me touchait, il m'embrassait, il me faisait voir des étoiles. Et je crois même que nous avons testé des positions qui m'étaient inconnues. J'en rougis encore.

Il arrive, s'installe, comme à son habitude, dans le petit fauteuil en face de mon lit. Et constate déjà mon malaise :

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard aujourd'hui.

- Je … Je suis désolé.

- Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je … J'ai rêvé hier soir.

- De quoi ?

- … C'était un rêve … très … osé.

- … Et de qui avez-vous rêvé ?

- Je …

- Cela dépend de la personne. Vous avez rêvé de votre bébé ?

- Mais c'est horrible. Je n'ai pas ces penchants, sachez-le Monsieur.

- Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas fini ma phrase. Dans des cas similaires, bien qu'aucun cas ne soit tout à fait le même, le rêve du bébé est synonyme de demande de pardon, la mère ou le père en l'occurrence cherche à fusionner avec son bébé pour savoir comment il vit sa propre disparition.

- … Ah !

- Et si cela avez été mon mari ?

- Qui avait fait le rêve ?

- Non, que cela le concerne, LUI.

- Et bien, connaissant plus ou moins votre situation, je dirais qu'il vous manque cruellement. Mais, selon vos dires, ce rêve "osé" ne le concernait pas LUI, alors qui cela pouvait-il être ?

- Mmh … Vous.

- C'est normal.

- Pardon ? Je suis marié !

- L'acte amoureux dans les rêves concernant deux personnes n'ayant pas de parenté, ni de relations … sexuels, j'entends bien, traduit d'une envie du rêveur de s'identifier à l'autre personne.

- … Pardon ?

- Je suis, en quelque sorte, un modèle pour vous. Vous voulez, sans vouloir me vanter, me ressembler.

- Et pourquoi ? Enfin, je n'en ai pas trop l'impression.

- … Sûrement parce que je vous écoute et que vous voyez en moi la clé de votre reconstruction alors que cela est totalement erroné.

- Mais … Vous êtes quant même le psy.

- Oui, mais c'est pas vous-même que la guérison passe. Si je restais assis là, est-ce que vous pensez que cela vous guérirait ?

- … Euh.

- Exactement, je ne suis pas shaman. C'est VOUS qui faites tout le travail. Maintenant, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous me trouvez mieux que vous, et peut-être que vos rêves dérangeants s'en iront.

- Je … Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Par le début, peut-être.

- Mmh … Je vous trouve … calme : les sentiments semblent glisser sur vous sans vous toucher. Je ne pourrais jamais en faire autant.

- Et c'est tant mieux. Mon attitude froide, ainsi que celle de votre mari sont néfastes pour nous-même et pour autrui. Nous ne montrons pas nos sentiments parce nous n'y sommes pas habitués : les autres ne voit en nous que des murs et nous n'arrivons pas à bien nous exprimer. C'est un cercle vicieux : je ne m'exprime pas, on ne me parle pas, je n'ai pas d'expériences de relations avec autrui, j'hésite à aller vers l'autre, on ne me parlera pas …

- Mais, si j'avais été comme vous, la mort de mon bébé ne m'aurait pas tant affectée.

- Détrompez-vous, votre mari s'est plongé dans le travail pour oublier, faute de pouvoir laisser la peine s'exprimer. Résultat, VOUS en souffrez et il en souffre doublement. Heureusement qu'il a fait appel à moi, sinon …

- Oui, je n'avais pas vu cela comme tel. Mais, vous ne devriez pas me parler des séances de mon mari : secret professionnel, non ?

Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage, et je me mets à douter de ses informations concernant mon rêve. Peut-être suis-je en train de me détourner de MON MARI. Je me rembrunis à cette idée.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas précis, il n'y a rien de mal puisque grâce à votre sens de l'analyse si pointu vous aviez déjà réussi à percer ce secret.

- … Moui, on va dire ça comme ça.

- Vous êtes encore en train de fixer mes lèvres.

- Ah, pardon.

Il se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche de mon lit. Mes yeux se font aussi gros que des dessous de verre. Il se pose sur mon lit, près de moi, remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je crois que je rougis jusqu'aux doigts de pieds. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Se relève un peu puis va se rasseoir. Je touche mes lèvres un peu distraitement.

- Alors ?

- Alors, quoi ?

- Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

- … Rien.

- Bien, c'est que vous n'éprouvez rien pour moi. Mon diagnostic de votre rêve n'était pas erroné.

- Oui.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et le remercie de m'aider à me reconstruire et à reconstruire notre couple.

oO§o§Oo

Quelques semaines plus tard, Monsieur le psychiatre nous convoque moi et MON MARI pour une séance. Je LUI avoue ce que j'ai sur le cœur : comment j'ai vécu SON acharnement au travail, l'Autre, la jalousie, mon manque de maturité vis-à-vis de la situation. Et LUI me dit à quel point IL a souffert de mon isolement, de SA trahison. IL est désolé. Je LUI souris et L'embrasse, je LUI fais passer tout mon Amour à travers ce baiser. Nous parlons de l'Autre, IL me dit qu'IL ne L'aime pas, je LUI dit que son enfant de m'intéresse pas et IL m'avoue que LUI non plus.

Longtemps après que Monsieur le psychiatre soit parti, nous discutons encore. IL comprends le fait que je LUI interdise mon lit, même s'IL a envie de moi. Je LUI avoue que je ne suis pas encore prêt.

IL m'ordonne alors d'enlever mes vêtements. Je rechigne mais IL hausse un peu la voix en me disant qu'IL est MON MARI et que je LUI dois obéissance. Alors je m'exécute, je retire mon tee-shirt et mon caleçon. IL m'avoue qu'IL déteste me voir aussi peu vêtu en présence de SON meilleur ami. IL m'allonge sur le lit et mon regard se fait vague. J'aimerais LUI résister un peu mais SES confessions m'ont fait réfléchir, et je ne peux pas LE rejeter encore une fois. Mais LUI ne semble pas préoccuper par mes sentiments. Je LE sens m'embrasser toute la peau du visage, n'omettant aucune parcelle. Je LE sens descendre dans mon cou, SA langue qui trace des arabesques et me fait tourner la tête bien malgré moi. Pour sûr, je suis amoureux de MON MARI et n'ai aucune attirance pour mon psychiatre.

IL se dirige doucement, mais sûrement vers mon Sud, mes tétons qu'IL suçote, mes côtes qu'IL effleure, mon nombril qu'IL taquine, ma peau sensible qu'IL titille. SES lèvres parcourent l'intérieur de mes cuisses comme j'aime tant, SA langue qui remonte sous mes bourses, SES mains qui caressent le creux de mes genoux, SES épaules fortes sous mes pieds. Ma tête ne peut s'empêcher de s'agiter dans tous les sens : à droite, à gauche, sans pouvoir retenir mes gémissements de bonheur. Mes mains agrippent les draps. Et ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme en lâchant de très bruyant soupirs qui, au fil de SES escapades, se sont transformés en gémissements.

Je ne pourrais jamais résister à MON AMOUR. Même s'IL me force, je ne pourrais éprouver que du bonheur dans SES bras. Puis, me souvenant, tant bien que mal, que j'étais au premier abord réticent à cette étreinte, je tente de retenir mes cris de jouissance. Jusqu'à ce qu'IL prenne mon ardeur en bouche. SA langue se tortille autour de moi, SES mains se baladent sur mes tétons en se permettant mille et une folies, SES épaules sous mes genoux me font frémir selon la crispation de SES muscles.

Un cri qui reste bloqué dans ma gorge me fait arquer tout le corps, mon dos ne touche plus le matelas. Seul SES mains près de mes épaules et SA langue autour de ma virilité m'empêche de m'envoler pour de bon.

Quand, enfin, je retombe de mon extase, IL remonte vers mes lèvres, un sourire taquin accroché au visage.

Je ne pourrais jamais te forcer à quoi que ce soit, Mon Ange.

Mon regard encore un peu vitreux n'arrive pas bien à se fixer sur LUI.

Je t'attendrais autant que tu voudras.

Sur ces mots pleins d'espoir pour une nouvelle vie à deux ou trois, je m'endors tout contre SON torse, au chaud, protégé comme j'aime l'être par CELUI que j'aime le plus au monde.

oO§o§Oo

**Une Année**

Pour cette nouvelle année, nous avons décidé de repartir sur des bases plus saines. Le bébé est en cours. Et je LES aime plus que tout au monde.

* * *

**Note de Lilalix** : Alors trois heures du matin et bien des déboires plus tard ( Merci Liline et ses idées tordues……..) une correction achevée. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de cette chère Liline pour le retard qui est ENTIEREMENT de ma faute. Je dois avoir le texte depuis une semaine mais j'ai quelques problèmes d'ordinateur et pas mal de boulot. Donc je suis vraiment vraiment désolée ! Pour me faire pardonner une petite info : Liline cache plein de textes dans ses placards (tous excellents ET betareader !) donc il ne tient qu'à vous de les en faire sortir……


	6. Bonheur Infini

**Bonheur infini**

oO§o§Oo

**Moment X**

MON MARI m'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je grossis à vue d'œil : mon ventre est rond comme une pastèque alors que cela ne fait que quatre mois que je suis enceint. Je ne sais pas quel miracle s'est produit mais je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Grâce à SON meilleur ami, notre couple va mieux.

Dès que nous le pouvons, nous parlons. Et j'ai l'impression que tout a été transformé dans ma vie : MON MARI est plus heureux que jamais, mon bébé m'apporte plus de joies jour après jour, je trouve même cela encore plus merveilleux quand IL me fait l'amour, ma belle-mère m'indiffère au plus haut point et l'Autre n'a même plus d'importance dans mon esprit.

Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Je ne vois plus Monsieur le psychiatre que lorsqu'IL vient dîner au Palais, en tant qu'ami. Il nous a avoué qu'il en pinçait pour le petit Prince de la province voisine qui se morfond dans son Palais et qui a besoin de lui pour surmonter son homosexualité, du moins c'est ce que pense son père.

MON MARI a concédé beaucoup de choses depuis le départ de son meilleur ami : nous habitons dans une aile isolée du Palais, nous n'avons toujours pas de personnes dévouées à notre service. Même si je soupçonne certaines gouvernantes de venir, dans mon dos, faire le ménage chez moi.

IL a même fait aménagé un jardin rempli de fleurs pour que je m'en occupe, une serre pour nous fournir les fruits et légumes que j'aime tant LUI cuisiner et une étable où résident de nombreux animaux dont je m'occupe pour ne pas trop me sentir seul en journée.

Je n'ai plus l'impression de passer au second plan : quand IL me voit, même si, par mégarde, IL embrasse mon enfant avant moi, je ne lui en veux pas parce qu'IL m'a expliqué pourquoi IL agissait ainsi. Je L'aime encore plus qu'avant alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible.

oO§o§Oo

**Jour Y**

Aujourd'hui, ma belle-mère a décidé de faire un pique-nique à l'autre bout du Palais avec ses amies. Je ne regrette pas du tout de ne pas les voir. Je paresse un petit peu plus dans mon lit, avant de décider d' aller voir en tout premier lieu le nouveau petit lapin que MON AMOUR m'a ramené de la chasse. IL sait pertinemment que je ne supporte pas l'idée de tuer de petites bêtes pour se divertir. Mais, comme IL est obligé de participer à ces jeux avec les chefs de guerre alliés, IL se débrouille pour ne pas tuer ses proies et les rapporter pour que je m'en occupe.

A peine levé, une douleur atroce me prend au ventre. Je me rends compte alors que je suis seul. Tout le personnel du Palais doit être en train de s'affairer dans le jardin, de l'autre côté du Palais. La douleur me cloue sur place, mes jambes ne me supportent plus et je m'écroule. J'arrive tant bien que mal à me redresser un peu en gardant une main sur le matelas tandis que l'autre empêche mon ventre de se déchirer en deux. J'ai tellement mal qu'aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je ne peux même pas appeler à l'aide. Une éternité passe ainsi, sans que je ne puisse bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Tout d'un coup, une main vient se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève mes yeux pleins de larmes sur la personne qui est venue m'aider. Le Roi se tient là, droit et … inquiet pour moi. Il passe ses bras sous mes jambes et me réinstalle dans mon lit. La douleur s'est atténuée. Je le vois fouiller dans la petite table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit. Je rougis un peu en me souvenant que le lubrifiant de MON MARI est entreposé là-bas. Mais, visiblement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche. Il sort un onguent que je n'avais jamais remarqué, dénude mon ventre avant de l'appliquer consciencieusement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir encore plus.

Quand tu as des douleurs comme ça, il faut s'allonger et surtout étendre les jambes.

- … Merci.

- Combien de fois faites-vous l'amour par semaine ?

- Euh …

- Non, parce que les douleurs au ventre sont, la plupart du temps, dues au manque d'activité sexuelle. Le bébé est sensible aux hormones qui s'agitent dans tous les sens et à la frustration du parent.

- Mais votre fils est très occupé avec les affaires d'Etat. Et …

- Si ce n'est que cela, je ferai en sorte de le décharger de temps en temps.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous n'avez pas à vous sacrifier, il est jeune et en pleine forme alors que …

- Je suis un vieux croulant ?

- Euh … NON. Mais …

- Oui, je lui dirai que je suis fatigué et nous finirons nos réunions un peu plus tôt.

- …

- Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, je vais te faire installer une sonnette pour appeler au cas où cela se reproduirait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas encore fait.

- Je lui avais demandé de nous isoler un peu.

- Mmh. Ce n'est pas très prudent de jouer avec la vie de mon petit-fils comme cela.

- Petit-fils ?

- J'ai bien le droit de rêver, non ?

- Excusez-moi, je ne recommencerai plus.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, tu sais.

- Mais …

- Moi aussi, j'ai été comme vous à une période. Je voulais mon indépendance, mais en tant qu'unique héritier, je me devais de reprendre le trône.

- Je suis sûr que votre fils ne pense pas ainsi. Je crois qu'il voit sa succession au trône et l'appartenance à cette famille comme un honneur.

- Merci. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ce que tu me dis me touche.

- J'imagine ... Est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé à un prénom pour le bébé ?

- C'est votre bébé à tout les deux. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer.

- Mais, c'est moi qui vous le demande.

- Dans ce cas-là, j'y penserai.

- Merci, merci pour tout.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, tu fais partie de la famille.

- …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras, du moins dans la limite de la longueur de mes bras et de l'arrondissement de mon ventre.

- Au fait, que faisiez-vous là ?

- J'avais décidé de me rendre à la réunion de ce matin. Mais en passant par ici, j'étais curieux de voir comment tu te débrouillais. Visiblement, j'ai bien fait de faire un détour.

- Mais … Dans ce cas-là, vous êtes affreusement en retard ?

- Oh ! Tu connais ton mari. La réunion a commencé à l'heure, avec ou sans moi. Et puis, il faut bien que je prenne des nouvelles de mon beau-fils préféré.

- Je suis votre seul beau-fils.

- Voilà une raison de plus.

Je ne peux que sourire timidement à sa remarque. Je constate, alors, que mon ventre va mieux. Alors je propose à mon beau-père de passer la journée avec moi.

Nous entreprenons de nourrir les animaux, d'arroser les fleurs du jardin et les plantes du potager. Nous récoltons ensuite les œufs des poules et les fruits et légumes mûrs.

Plus tard, nous nous dirigeons vers les cuisines avec nos victuailles afin d'en offrir une partie et d'économiser des dépenses au Palais et d'aider, à notre façon, à alléger les taxes de la population.

Il veut ensuite me faire découvrir son monde à lui : il m'entraîne dehors pour un tour du jardin royal. Lui aussi cultive quelques fleurs pour en faire cadeau à sa femme. Nous visitons aussi les écuries royales où il interpelle chaque cheval et chaque palefrenier par son nom. Il me présente même sa jument préférée qui est, elle aussi, pleine jusqu'au cou. Je crois qu'elle m'a tout de suite adopté à cause de nos situations similaires.

Nous avons beaucoup discuté tout au long de notre chemin. Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de l'accouchement. Je n'ai plus peur de ma belle-mère ni de l'Autre. Car je sais qu'IL sera là pour me protéger mais je sais aussi que je trouverai toujours un allié en la personne du Roi.

En retournant dans ma chambre ce jour-là, je retrouve MON MARI assis sur le sofa de notre salon. IL semble s'être inquiété de ne m'avoir trouvé nulle part. Je LE rassure d'un sourire avant de me blottir dans SES bras. Je saisis ensuite SES mains pour les poser sur mon ventre proéminent. SON père m'a appris que cela permettait au père de s'impliquer davantage durant la grossesse.

J'ai, ensuite, l'intention de me montrer beaucoup plus câlin que les autres soirs, je prends l'initiative de glisser ma langue entre SES lèvres, de taquiner SON érection qui s'éveille au travers de SON pantalon. IL me dégage de SON étreinte et scrute mon visage. Mon sourire LE rassure sur ma condition et nous reprenons nos échanges. SES mains se perdent sur mes hanches, essayant de passer outre la barrière de tissus entre nos deux corps. SES lèvres ont déjà vogué vers mon cou pour me laisser SA marque d'appartenance. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine alors que je me rends compte qu'IL m'a déjà à moitié dénudé. Mes mains s'affairent alors à LUI enlever les différentes couches de vêtements qui L'encombrent. Alors qu'IL m'allonge sur le sofa, nous nous rendons compte que mon ventre proéminent empêche tout mouvement.

Un fou rire nous secoue alors, et s'ensuit une sorte de marathon pour voir quelle position nous permettra de nous étreindre sans bousculer le bébé.

Nous optons pour une position un peu farfelue : LUI, assis sur le sofa et moi, assis sur SES genoux mais dos à lui. Mes genoux sont plus à l'extérieur que les siens et les frottements sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, provoqués par cette position, me font d'ores et déjà frissonner de plaisir. Mes mains se posent sur la table basse pour ne pas l'écraser de mon poids. Tandis que SES mains se posent sur mes hanches et partent à la recherche tant de mon érection que de mes tétons. IL m'embrasse dans le creux du cou, là où je suis le plus sensible et c'est terriblement bon. SA bouche dévie peu à peu jusque sur ma nuque déposant des baisers tout doux alors que SES mains viennent se poser plus franchement sur ma virilité. Ses soupirs se font alors murmures :

- … Tu aimes ?

- Mmmh !

- … Visiblement, … Tu aimes !

- Amour, Amour ! Aanh !

- … Oui ?

- Un peu moins … Un peu plus vers … Oh !

- … Je ne te comprends pas bien, mon Cœur.

- Tu tapes un peu dans le bébé là, un peu plus vers …

- Là ?

- Ah !

- … Oui, visiblement oui ! Juste là, comme ça !

- … Arrête ! Tu vas me … Aanh !

oO§o§Oo

**Instant Z**

Nous nous reposons de notre nuit de folie.

Discuter avec mon beau-père m'a remis les idées en place : je vais profiter de LUI encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le bébé arrive et nous comble de joie. J'ai envie de prendre soin de MON MARI autant qu'IL le mérite.

Nous sommes installés dans ce lit a baldaquin qui, il y a encore quelques semaines, me paraissait grand et vide, et qui, aujourd'hui, semble être le berceau de notre Amour renaissant.

J'ai tendance à exagérer et à tomber dans la mièvrerie quand je suis heureux.

Et, aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis où IL me gratifie d'un baiser tout doucement déposé sur mon front alors que je suis blotti tout contre lui, ma tête reposant dans le creux de son épaule : **je suis le plus heureux des hommes.**

* * *

**Liline139 :** Spéciale dédicace à ma Chipougnette (.) déjà pour les conseils sexo et les positions farfelues ;p … Et pis t'as vu ? J'ai foutu ta position préférée à la fin (toute fin patatouille !!).


	7. Note Spéciale

**Note Liline139 ** Désolé pour ce retard impromptu … En fait, j'avais prévue de beaucoup travaillé sur la fiction durant mon stage au Pérou durant les mois de Mai-Juin-Juillet. Et je peux vous promettre que cette histoire a beaucoup avancé durant ce laps de temps. Vous pouvez même demander à Lilalix. Toutefois, deux jours avant le retour, mon appartement s'est fait cambriolé : résultat des courses plus d'ordinateur portable et donc plus d'histoires !! Et puis les vacances avec la famille sont très très peu propices aux histoires de rating M

J'ai réussi à récupérer ce chapitre chez une amie … amitié vaut bien des avant-premières … Mais amitié signifie aussi bêta-readisation vu que Lilalix a été débordé pendant ses vacances .

Voilà, promis je me remets à cette si jolie fiction que j'espère vous adorez , parce personnellement, j'adore l'écrire . Je suis à court d'idées pour le futur proche mais peut-être qu'un saut dans le temps sera bien pris .

Si vous avez un coup de gueule à pousser, une question à poser ou même une réplique gentille pour moi … N'hésitez pas !!


End file.
